I'm Not Alone
by SmoothCriminalVictim
Summary: When Spencer Reid was 12 yrs old he and a girl named Miranda were abducted by aliens; memories wiped. 4 yrs later they escaped and started traveling around the universe living a life of crime. Then they meet the Doctor... Yes bad title and bad summery. rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my peoples! Enjoy!**

**CM/DW**

The young boy was huddled in the corner of his bed. He wiped the tears from his eyes and scanned the room. It was a large metal room (metal walls, metal floor, metal ceiling), two sets of bunk beds, and a door that only opens with a key.

The boy's head was throbbing. He'd woken up 20 min ago with a headache. He'd tried to remember what happened but he couldn't remember a thing, not even his name. He decided to check his body for further injuries, that's when he noticed a pain in his left shoulder. He pulled down the collar of his read t-shirt just enough to see the tattoo.

Spencer Reid

He decided that that was his name.

Spencer was still inspecting his body when he heard a creak from the mattress above him. He climbed up the latter and saw a girl with short black hair lying face down on the bed.

Spencer reached his hand out and tapped her shoulder. The girl woke up and scrambled to the corner of the bed.

Spencer through his hands up in surrender. "It's okay. I'm not ganna hurt you." All the fear he had felt moments ago was replaced with curiosity for the girl. He climbed the rest of the way up and sat across from her. "Do you remember what happened? Who you are?"

The girl shook her head. "My head and shoulder hurts."

Spencer scooted closer. "Yeah, mine too. Could you pull your collar down a little? Just below the pain."

The girl hesitantly pulls the left side of her collar down and gasped when she saw the tattoo.

Miranda Hummel

Spencer gave her a crooked smile. "I guess your name is Miranda, I'm Spencer Reid." He held out his hand and she shook it with a giggle.

"We should prolly get some sleep," Spencer said, "to help with the headaches. I'll be in the bed below you."

Miranda gave a shy smile and nodded when Spencer started climbing down the latter. "'Night Spence."

_'Spence,'_ he liked that. "'Night Miranda."

They drifted into a dreamless sleep. Not knowing hell would be there when they awoke.

**I hope you enjoyed this. If not say so but please be nice about it. Should I continue? Should I not? I semi know idea where this is going so any suggestions? Next chapter will be longer…..Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next 4 years Spencer and Miranda were locked away, used as guinie pigs for _'those lizard freaks'' _exeriments. Miranda and Spencer developed a relationship and with their complete lack of knowledge of the outside world they didn't know how to classify it.

The day everything changed was the day she saw Spencer with a sonic screwdriver. Miranda was awoken from her dreamless sleep to an odd buzzing sound. She looked over and saw a green light and Spencer's outline by the spare bunkbed. "Spence?" She asked. "What are you doing?"

Spencer looked up. "Taking of fthe leg of the bed."

"Why? What the hell is that?"

"I have a plan and I don't know. I swiped it when _'those lizard things' _wern't looking." He stood up. "I think I know how to work it. Watch." He pointed it at the lights and pressed a button. Miranda gasped when the lights turned on. "Let there be light."

"Okay," she climbed down and walked over to Spencer, "what's the plan."

CM/DW

THe next morning when the door opened the _'lizard thing'_ only saw Subject B in bed. He took a few steps in the room when_** POW!**_ he was knocked to the floor, unconcious. Spencer tossed the metal leg in the corner and flipped him over to grab his key and gun. "Let's go." Miranda jumped down from the bed and ran out the door behind Spencer.

Spencer and Miranda were aimlessly walking down the halls for 10 minuts before they ran into two _'lizard freaks'_. They were drawing their guns but Spencer was faster and shot them dead. Miranda ran over to one of them and grabbed a gun.

They headed down the hallway they came from and found a door that needed a key.

"Please, please, please work." Spencer said to himself as he got out the key and slid it into place. He let out a sigh of releif when the door opened.

Spencer couldn't help but laugh when he saw that on the other side of the door was a huge spaceship. Spencer started walking toward the ship when he noticed Miranda wasn't follwing him. "Miranda?"

"This isn't happening. This isn't real, it's too perfect. It must be an experiment or..." Meranda was just standing there with water in her eyes.

Spencer took her hand and led her into the ship. He sits her in the front seat. Spencer had no idea how to start the damn thing let alone fly it. He didn't even know how to get it out of here. At some point while Spencer was looking over all the buttons, Miranda came back to reality. She grabbed the Sonic Screwdriver and started fiddling with her gun. Seaming satisfied, she handed Spencer the scredriver. "Try to get this thing started"

Spencer took it and watched Miranda go to the back and up some stairs.

After some tinkering Spencer got the ship working.

Spencer got up and followed Miranda up the stairs. He barely made it up two steps when there was a loud _**BOOM!**_ and Miranda came running down and sat in the front seat. "It's now or never."

Just then a loud beeping and a red flashing light filled the room the ship was sitting in. Spencer sat down and looked out the windshield and saw a huge gaping hole in the cieling.

Spencer managed to get the ship into the air and flew it out.

Thry flew in silence for half an hour, figuring out what the buttons do. They found on that camouflages the ship. Spencer saw a small planet and decied to land there.

Once they were on the ground Miranda flew out. She took off her shoes and slowly walked around, feeling the soft grass between her toes. Spencer landed next to a lake. Miranda ran over to Spencer and dragged him out of the ship and onto the water.

The two 16 yr. olds giggled and splashed in the shallow parts of the water for awile until their clothes were completely drenched.

They decided to lay in the grass and make pictures out of the stars. The whole time holding hands.

Spencer turned his head towards Miranda. "This moment is absolutely perfect but eventually it will have to end." She could here the sadness in his voice.

"Who says it has to?" Miranda said. "Wecould stay together..forever." She leaned in and kissed him. The kiss seemed never ending.

When they pulled back Spencer stared into her emerald green eyes.

"Forever."

CM/DW

**Hope you liked the chapter. I am sincerilly (?) sorry for the long delay. I also apologize for any spelling/grammer errors. My new laptop wont correct and I am the worst at spelling. The next chapter wont take so long to be posted I promise. Please review. :)**


End file.
